Augmented reality provides a presentation of a physical, real-world environment that is augmented by additional information, such as audio data, video data, image data, text data, and so forth. For example, a camera of an electronic device can capture the image or video of a physical target. An augmented reality presentation of the physical target can then be displayed by the electronic device, where the augmented reality presentation of the physical target includes the image or video of the physical target, along with additional data such as any of those listed above.